El descanso de Guren
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Sumary: un buen descanso cualquiera lo merece, en especial el, aquel hombre que con todo su ser defendía a los débiles de las temibles garras de los vampiros; aquellos que querían arrebatarles su libertar y explotarlos como ganado. Un día perfecto para el gran Guren, hasta que cierto grupo de personas hacen de su día una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Owari no seraph /Seraph of the end.**

 **.**

 **Título: "El día libre de Guren".**

 **.**

 **Género: intento de humor / leve AU junto.**

 **.**

 **Decleimer:** **Owari no seraph** **no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la historia es de mi total creación y las locuras en ella sin fines de lucro y sin pedir algo a cambio.**

 **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **: : : : :**

 **Sumary** **:** un buen descanso cualquiera lo merece, en especial el, aquel hombre que con todo su ser defendía a los débiles de las temibles garras de los vampiros; aquellos que querían arrebatarles su libertar y explotarlos como ganado. Un día perfecto para el gran Guren, hasta que cierto grupo de personas hacen de su día una pesadilla.

: : : : :

El día como en la mayoría de todos en la semana, había amanecido parcialmente nublado con una leve caída de llovizna por la mañana, las hojas de los arboles eran movidas por el fresco viento de aquella mañana.

.

Disfrutando de una caliente taza de café junto a unas crujientes tostadas con crema, el teniente coronel Ichinose Guren desayunaba tranquilamente en el comedor general de la susodicho gran: "Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés"; ya muchos de sus amigos se habían idea a sus respectivos deberes de este grupo militar creado con el único fin de vencer a los vampiros.

.

Bebía de su taza cuando una chiquilla que si por el fuera la tendría resguardada bajo llave, llego sentándose frente a el y recargando sus codos sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza; su mirada se enfocaba en aquella figura frente de ella mientras mecía sus pies de adelante hacia atrás. Sin inmutarse ante la presencia de aquella niña, Guren continuo con su desayuno hasta terminar la ultima gota de café.

.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? —pregunto Hīragi observando cada movimiento del mayor quien hacia oídos sordos —hoy es su día libre, teniente coronel Guren-san —respondiendo ella misma a su pregunta.

.

Dejándola ahí y después de dejar su charola en la barra, salio del comedor aun sin un lugar fijo donde ir, no tardando mucho Shinoa en seguirlo como la mayoría de las veces lo hacia solo para sacar algo de provecho.

.

—¿No sabe aun que hará?

.

Podía escuchar las voces de los profesores impartiendo clase a los futuros protectores de la humanidad, aquellas clases en las que el estuvo, los ruidos y sonidos se iban siendo cada vez menos al ir bajando de nivel hasta llegar al último, sin ser aun dejado por la pequeña chica.

.

—Sabe, e escuchado que por la tarde Sayuri-san estará libre.

.

Abrió la puerta a la calle del lugar donde algunos soldados y tenientes rondaban chalrando sobre los ataques y algunos puntos que servirían de ayuda para la batalla. Avanzo por estos siendo saludado con respeto pero el los ingoraba tal y como lo hacia con Hīragi.

.

—No podrá ingonarme todo el día, teniente coronel Guren-san.

.

Shinoa no perdía momento en estar con aquel hombre a quien le gustaba molestar; sabia que tarde o temprano ella vencería de una u otra manera. Las clases de ese día para ella y su equipo habían sido canceladas por unos días hasta que se recuperan del todo por sus lesiones ante el combate contra los vampiros.

.

—Yuu-chan se a estado comportado mejor de lo usual —comento Shinoa mirando de reojo al mayor —y parece llevarse muy bien con Mitsuba-chan.

. . .

—¡Achú!

.

—Salud —ofreciendole un pañuelo para limpiarse.

.

—Oye Yoichi, ¿me traerias un jugo? La verdad siento la garganta muy seca.

.

—Claro que si, Yuu-kun.

.

Y como fiel y buen amigo de Yūichirō, Saotome salio de la habitación en busca del jugo para Hyakuya, quien al verlo salir tomo una chaqueta y zapatos para salir sin ser visto por las enfermeras en busca de Guren.

. . .

—¡Achú! —estornudo Mitsuba mientras caminaba por las instalaciones del lugar en busca de ciertas personas que le debían un par de cosas, hasta que a no muy lejos de ahí, vio pasar a un chico con un cabello muy conocido para ella.

. . .

—Teniente coronel Guren-san —se escucho decir a la chica antes mencionada quien llegaba a paso rápido donde ellos, pero con un rostro mostrando inconformidad —no tolero el comportamiento de Hyakuya y Shihō —hablo molesta.

.

—No me importa —respondio pasando por un lado de ella dejándola aun mas molesta.

. . .

—¡¿A quien le llamas "niño" ?!

.

—¡¿Y tu a quien le dices poste?!

.

Mientras Kimizuki y Hyakuya se agarraban a golpes solo por una tontería dicha de parte de Yūichirō; Yoichi intentaba separarlos inútilmente ya que este mas que nada temía por su integridad física.

.

—Yuu-kun, Kimizuki-san, por favor paren.

.

—¡Es el colmo! —sentencio Mitsuba al lanzar a ambos con una pata.

. . .

—¡Oh! Mitsuba-chan, comprendo tu pena —finguendo total tristeza, Hīragi tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas —el estar cerca de aquel amor que llego caído del cielo sin poder tenerlo mas que como uno del grupo entristece tu pobre corazón, Yuu-chan sufre tu misma pena —lanzando miradas picaras a la chica de orbes azules quien aumentaba aun mas su molestia y no solo eso, el rubor en sus mejillas y vergüenza.

.

—De que demonios hablas —soltandose fuertemente del agarre de la chica.

.

Mientras el par seguían con sus charlas que al final terminarían en una pelea mortal a muerte por parte de Matsuba, ya Guren se había librado de aquella que le sacaba de quicio solo para que otro peor tomara su lugar intentando con total fracaso como siempre de golpearlo.

.

El pie directo a la nuca de Ichinose fue hábilmente detenido por este para segundos después estarle pranticando una llave.

.

—Fui tolerante contigo en el hospital, pero afuera es otra cosa, Yūichirō.

.

—¡Ggrrr! ¡Como se atrevió a separarme de mi familia! —grito Hyakuya mientras su pierna era torturada aun.

.

—Tu familia esta aquí, dejate de niñerías y larga te a tu cuarto que si no yo mismo te ato a la cama.

.

Hasta dejar que se tranquilizara, o igual le tronara la pierna y decir que tropezó por las escaleras ante un mareo, Hyakuya fue soltado ante la suplica de Yoichi quien al parece era quien mantenía vigilado a Yūichirō hasta que este le pido un jugo y el obedientemente fue por el.

.

—Yuu-kun ¿estas bien? Yuu-kun —ayudando a Hyakuya a levantarse del suelo, este solo gruño mirando a Guren —hay que regresar al cuarto antes de que te resfries.

.

Durante el transcurso del rato que llevaba fuera del edificio, el clima era bastante frío por lo que algunas ramas de los arboles se movían de un lado al otro. Reviso su reloj el cual indicaba veinte para las once del día.

.

—Oye Guren.

.

Llamo ahora Kimizuki al aun nada irritado Ichinose, quien se giro a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

.

—¿Comó permiten que idiotas como Hyakuya estén dentro de una unidad especial, y mas dejarlo usar un equipo, cuando es un monstruo?

.

Aquella pregunta había dejado callado a los presentes ahí, nadie desde aquel incidente menciono algo sobre lo que había pasado, y menos tan directamente al mismo Guren en persona.

.

—Preocupate por tus asuntos y deja a los grandes trabajar.

.

Sabiendo que aquella respuestas no calmarian la duda de quien pregunto y de los presentes, Hīragi ya se encontraba a dos pasos delante de él.

.

—Expliquenos por favor, teniente coronel Guren-san —mas que el mismo Yūichirō en persona, Shinoa tenia mas interés por saber los detalles de lo que realmente le han hecho a su amigo y compañero de equipo, y al no haber recibido palabra ella sola, al exponerlo Shihō seria mas difícil de ocultar para Guren.

.

—Ya dije que dejen a los adultos trabajar.

.

Pasando por un lado de Shinoa y esquivar de nuevo la patada de Yūichirō, se dio a perder de ellos al doblar la esquina de uno de los edificios.

, , ,

Solo saliendo de los limites de la fortaleza pudo tener momentos de tranquilidad, o eso creía hasta que cierto par de vampiros se atravesaron en su camino.

.

—¡Ah! Pero si es un líder de los humanos —hablo Ferid mirando a Guren quien detuvo su paso a verlos —¿qué te trae por esta morada?

.

—Verte a ti no lo creo, pero si te aniquilo, podre dormir en paz esta noche.

.

—Creo que seguirás sin poder dormir en paz.

.

—Pero primero tendría que matar a tu guarda espaldas del rubio.

.

—Mika-kun se encuentra indispuesto. Pero te aseguro que le seria agradable verte para acabar contigo por lo que le hiciste a su princesa.

.

Aquello logro sacar una risa al teniente coronel —¿princesa? Si te refieres a Yuu, lo único que tiene de princesa son sus berrinches. En cambio el rubio ese, tiene la fachada de una.

.

—¿Mika-kun una princesa? Que cosas dices —río Ferid .

.

Crowley sólo se limitaba a ver el par quienes le parecían un tanto similares en la forma de pensar.

.

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo para luego venirse una fina lluvia, la sonrisa del séptimo progenitor se ensanchó con burla mientras Guren sólo sonreía burlonamente posando su mano sobre su arma en espera de cualquier reacción por parte de ambos vampiros.

.

—Sera mejor irnos Ferid, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestra tercera fundadora.

.

—Ah, cierto —girandose a ver a su compañero para luego volver la vista a Guren —aun que, creó que unos momentos de diversión no nos caerían mal.

.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos retadores empezaron una danzante pelea con sus espadas de un lado al otro, saltando y corriendo, esquivando los ataques del otro; ambos tenían lo suyo, pero es de esperarse que Ferid por el simple hecho de ser vampiro tiene más ventaja que el mismo coronel Ichinose.

.

El viento arrastraba consigo las gotas de lluvia y hojas de los árboles que fácilmente se soltaban de las ramas ante la estación del año, ambos seguían luchando hasta que un tercero y cuarto se les unieron a la batalla.

.

—Dispara, Byakkomaru.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Owari no seraph /Seraph of the end.**

 **.**

 **Título: "El día libre de Guren".**

 **.**

 **Género: intento de humor / leve AU junto.**

 **.**

 **Decleimer:** **Owari no seraph** **no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la historia es de mi total creación y las locuras en ella sin fines de lucro y sin pedir algo a cambio.**

 **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **: : : : :**

Las tres venas en su sien estaban a punto de estallar ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los gritos y peleas entre todos ahí; todo estaba bien, luchaba contra Ferid en una ardua pelea hasta que el demonio de Shinya y la espada de Crowley apareció interviniendo entre ambos.

.

—¿Pero que...? —.

.

—Que malo eres Guren, tener una lucha y no invitar —negaba con falsa tristeza Shinya.

.

—Una fiesta, menos mal que llegue a tiempo —hablo Crowley soltando una leve risa.

.

—Ah, parece que tenemos invitados —alegre extendió los brazos Ferid —que maravillosa ocasión —.

.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí idiota? —cuestiono Guren a su segundo al mando y mejor amigo Shinya quien se mantenía a alerta ante los movimientos de Crowley.

.

—Mira quien es el idiota —mirandolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules a los violeta de Guren quien chasqueo molesto la lengua —aparte, no eres al único que rescate hoy aquí afuera —.

.

Guren alzó una ceja cuando su cabeza rápidamente supo de quienes se trataban —parece que sabes de quien habló —rio leve el Hiragi.

. . .

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel edificio pasando entre los alumnos y más maestros quienes lo saludaban como de costumbre no por ser un Hiragi al cual debían respetar, sino por su manera de ser tan agradable, dos chicas de tercer año le pidieron ayuda con una pregunta del examen final que pondría en esa semana, detuvo su lectura y les explicó un poco cuando miró por la ventana a su buen amigo y nada amargado Guren.

.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios al ver una de las peleas diarias de este con sus buenos alumnos; la explicación término y continuó con su caminata al salón de maestros, un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, sus orbes azules observaron el cielo gris de diario con imponentes nubes cargadas de rayos y agua que no tardaría mucho en soltar, bajando la mirada, vio salir a su amigo de los límites dándole con ello una mala espina.

.

Sus compañeros maestros se encontraban preparándose para la siguiente hgora de clase, rechinando entre dientes ante las actitudes de cuatro alumnos en especial.

.

—Podra ser de la familia Hiragi, pero cada vez me colma más la paciencia —.

.

—Ni que lo digas, más eso no es nada comparado con la señorita Sangu junto con el alumno Hyakuya, esos dos dolores de cabeza —.

.

—¡Ja! Eso no es nada, los alumnos Kimizuki y Hyakuya son una bomba juntos —.

.

Sacaban cada vez más y más relatos de esos cuatro alumnos, una tras de otra diferente y más fuerte, desde discusiones hasta llegar a combatir con sus armas demoníacas los que le causó la suspensión de días.

.

—Profesor Shinya-san... —musito una de las maestras haciendo girar a los demás maestros que hablaban de una da sus familiares.

.

De tan entrados en la plática que estaban, no se habían dado cuenta de aquella persona que se mantenía entrado en su lectura sentado en la silla con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra tomando el libro.

.

Paso la vista por los presentes sin total interés, girando la página y retomar su lectura.

.

Por fin las clases habían dado fin aquel día que comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia por el lugar, se encontraba inquieto, sabía que Guren descansaba ese día pero en algún momento del día siempre iba a molestarlo a sus clases y tensar el ambiente en la clase.

.

 _«¿Donde se habrá metido? »_ pensó cuando se vio interrumpido por la lucha entre Kimizuki y Yuichirou seguro por alguna tontería.

.

Inútilmente Yoichi intentaba detenerlos poniéndose entre ambos, más era en vano ya que fácilmente lo sacaban del camino.

.

—Ya paren por favor, Yuu-kun, Kimizuki-kun —pedía el Saotome sin resultado alguno.

.

—¡No hasta que lo confience! —grito molesto Kimizuki aferrado a Yuichirou en un intento por golpearlo.

.

—¡Como voy a confesar algo que yo no hice! —exclamo Yuu.

.

—Hey, hey —llamo la atención de los presentes Shinya a escasos pasos de ellos.

.

—Shinya-sempai —las súplicas del Saotome por fin parecieron ser escuchas por el cielo.

.

—Alguno a visto a su queridisimo instructor Guren —notose el sarcasmo en aquella palabra "queridisimo".

.

—No a regresado de los límites, Shinya-niisan —sabra Dios de donde había salido Shinoa.

.

—Oigan, que son esos gritos que se escuchan desde los otros pasillos —llego molesta Mitsuba —si no quieren una golpisa serán mejor que se callen ya —ordeno firme.

.

—No seas tan dura con tu "amor" Mitsuba-chan —se apego Hiragi al brazo de Sangu —no ves que esta peleando por tu amor —.

.

—¡Que cosas dices! —estalló Mitsuba mientras ganaba un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de Shinya sabiendo que la respuesta tardaría en llegar por parte de los fieles integrantes del equipo de Guren —¿pir que están armando escándalo en el pasillo? —preguntó mirando al par que aún seguían agarrados.

.

—Kimizuki-kun reclama un pastelillo de moras que había guardado y asegura fue Yuu-kun quien se lo comió, pero Yuu-kun estaba conmigo todo el día —explico Saotome interviniendo entre el par que se mataba con la mirada.

.

—¿Moras? —alzo la ceja Shinya.

. . .

—Al final de cuentas fue Shinoa quien se había comido el pastelillo y garantizó comprarle otro mientras dejara al "amor platónico " de Mitsuba en paz —relato Shinya teniendo de oyentes a Crowley y Ferid.

.

—El amor joven entre los humanos —suspiro fingidamente enamorado Ferid —no se compara al amor que tengo por Krul —.

.

—Creí que yo era tu único amor —reprocho burlón Crowley a su lado.

.

—Eres mi segundo gran amor —le guiño Ferid.

.

Un gran estruendo más el movimiento brusco de la tierra y su estado los tomó desprevenidamente a los cuatro que charlaban amenamente después de interrumpir una batalla entre Guren y Ferid.

.

Uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis se encontraba a unos metros de ellos devastando todo a su paso rumbo a la zona de seguridad de la humanidad.

.

 _«¿Cuanto fue lo que camine? »_ se cuestionó Guren a si mismo molesto mirando a aquel ser.

.

—Eh... Vaya, tenía tiempo sin ver uno —interrumpió Shinya con una sonrisa.

.

—Entonces no Interrumpimos su momento romántico —burlón dijo Crowley dando unos saltos y llegar a un edificio seguido de Ferid.

.

—Cobardes —gruño Guren a la vez que sonreía —pero mejor —.

.

—Sabes que no son cobardes —comento Shinya preparando su arma —uno sólo podría acabar con una de estas bestias, pero al parecer sólo quieren ver como superamos esto —sonrió ante el reto.

.

—Pareciera como si los conocieras muy bien —hablo Guren esperando la llegada de aquel jinete donde ellos.

.

Como si pudiesen hablarse telemáticamente, ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares para atacar, Guren mantenía su mano sobre espada mientras Shinya apunta en dirección a donde llegara el jinete.

.

Dicho y hecho, el primer ataque de Shinya fue exacto seguido del de Guren con su espada, más eso no fue suficiente para detener a aquel monstrou, por lo que atacaron por diferentes puntos pero aquel jinete era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

.

Intactos no iban a salir de ahí, un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la barbilla de Guren además de un par de golpes en las costillas, Shinya por otra parte escupía sangre por la boca teniendo lastimado un brazo.

.

—Es fuerte... —admiro con molestia Shinya sonriendo.

.

—No es momento de elogiar —llego a su costado Guren poniéndose delante de este —las clases te han vuelto lento Shinya —se burló.

.

Riendo un poco, respondió —y a ti la falta de con fuerza bruta —ambos rieron dando un gran salto hacia atrás por el golpe de la cola de aquel ser dirigido a ellos.

.

—Ya me tiene harto, es hora de ponerle fin —dijo por último Guren lanzándose contra el jinete quien rugió con fuerza.

. . .

—Solo a ustedes se les ocurrió salir con tan feo tiempo —regaño Manto llevando una charola con dos platos de sopa a Guren y Shinya cada uno recostado en camas distintas.

.

Sayuri por otro lado tomaba la temperatura de ambos quienes arrebataban los 36° —no les baja la fiebre, traeré medicamento —inmediatamenta salió de la habitación en busca de medicamento.

.

—Sayuri es muy atenta contigo Guren, deberías invitarla a salir —sugirió Shinya para después sonarse la roja nariz parecida al tono del tomate.

.

—Invitala tu si tanto te preocupas por ella —sostenia la cucharada de sopa con algo de temblor por los escalofríos.

.

—Teniente Coronel Ichinose Guren —interrumpio un joven cadete haciendo reverencia y entrar a la habitación —le en una un comunicado desde Tokio —informo entregándole el informe dentro de una carpeta negra con letras rojas de "urgencia".

. . .

—Ese Guren... —gruñia entre dientes Yuu colgando de cabeza en su cama.

.

—Dejalo descansar por un minuto Yuu-chan —hablo Shinoa llevándose un bocado de pastel de fresas.

.

—¡¿Quien a tomado mi pastel de fresas?! —se escuchó el grito poor todo el pasillo.

.

Rápidamente Hiragi metió el trozo de pastel en la boca de Yuu quien por poco y se atraganta con aquel pedazo, golpeándose el pecho para pasarelo.

.

—¡Yuu-chan, como pudiste haberte comido aquel tan premiado pastrel de Kimizuki-kun que guardaba con tanto amor a Mitsuba! —grito de manera de que el peli-rosa lo escuchara.

.

Dicho y hecho, llegó Kimizuki con gran ira mirando al pobre Yuichirou atragantarse con aquel pastel —¡maldito bastardo! —se le hecho encima comenzando una pelea que se escuchaba en los otros niveles del lugar.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Mitsuba y Yoichi llegaron a separarlos, pero ni así lo lograban cuando un aura atemorizante se sintió por el lugar, un fuerte golpe y dos inconscientes estudiantes: Yuu y Kimizuki para ser exactos, se encontraban en el suelo con los orbes en forma de remolinos por los fuertes golpes de la patada de Guren.

.

—¡Por una sola vez en su vida... Dejen de pelear! —exclamo con irá y llamas a su alrededor enrollado en una manta negra.

. . .

—Oye Mi-ka —llamo Barthory al muchacho de ropas blancas que caminaba por los rojizos pasillos —¿que tal todo? —sonrió.

.

—Si quiere saber de Krul, no tengo idea de donde esta —respondió a la oculta pregunta del vampiro continuando con su camino.

.

—Que malo eres Mi-ka-kun —chillo fingidamente Ferid siguiéndolo.

. . .

 **Fin~**


End file.
